Summer Dreams
by Yui-Mag
Summary: Weiss members are on vacation but Aya refuses to go out and have fun with all of them. But that won't stop them! They'll do anything to have one week of all of them being normal!... some discoveries are made about each and one of them as Yoji forces them


I do not own Weiss. I just wrote this fic because my friend asked me to write a fic… and this is what came out!! Smiles. I hope everyone enjoys!!!

                It was hot.

                And that, Aya summed in his head, was why he refused.

                Refused that is to give in to the wide blue eyes that were now looking at him with a constant fierce pleading look. The holder of the blue eyes let his lower lip stick out a little into a lovely pout, which, Aya could vouch for, was very hard to say no to or even try to ignore it. Yoji and Ken had fallen for it many times and he was sure that many girls had just fallen head over heels for the shorter boy in minutes just by seeing it.

                But he was Aya.

                The iceman as Yoji loved to call him.

                And it was hot.

                Ice did not go with hot…

                He continued to glare back at Omi's pout not giving an inch, even if the eighteen year old was starting to get to him.

                "Please Aya-kun." Omi asked again, his hands coming up to tug at the older man's arm. "It won't be half as fun if you stay in the car."

                'Too bad. Don't care.' Aya thought grimly as he gently plucked the fingers from his arm and freed himself. He decided, Aya that is, that glaring at Omi was not a good tactic. The kid had years of practice and Aya had only so much patience and ice in him before he broke to the other's will. Aya gritted his teeth and looked out the opposite window, away from the blue eyes and that pout! Somehow the others… mainly Yoji and Ken, had realized this weakness and were now putting it to the test. 'Damn them.'

                "Please!" Omi pressed on. 

                Silence. The younger Weiss member scrunched his nose and gave a lopsided grin before changing tactics. He gave a small sigh as if he was declaring defeat and he turned to open the car door. 

                "I'll go tell Ken-kun and Yoji-kun that we'll go somewhere else instead and that we'll come pick…" Aya tensed visibly and turned. 

                "Nani?" Now was the time for the pout to return. And it did. Omi opened the door and pushed it, giving him space to dangle his legs out of the car and play with the soft hot sand that was right there. The blond haired boy jumped out, not ignoring the question but stretching the tension so he could have the older man's full attention. He pouted, a hand on his hips.

                "Well… I'm not going to leave you here all alone when you're obviously not happy Aya-kun. It just wouldn't be nice. So… I'll go with you and we can go to a museum or something and pick up the sunburned Ken and Yoji later. I can't have you be alone on our vacation!" Aya scowled at the explanation. 

                Great… add the guilt, kid. Just keep loading it on, won't you. The blue eyes held a glint of mischief but then… they almost always did when Omi was being Omi and not Bombay or Mamoru. Aya sighed and did the only thing he could do.

                "Iie." Omi blinked at the appropriate moment and looked… or tried to look startled. 'Damn the genki kid.' "I'll come." He muttered blankly and no sooner were the words spoken that Omi's arms were around him with a whoop filling the air. A second later before Aya could brush the kid off and demand to take the words back to storm out of this hell hole and back to a civilized world; the eighteen year old had him out of the car, motor stopped and doors locked. Aya scowled, and his scowl deepened as Omi refused to stop tugging at his arm as the eighteen year old continued to…escort him… to the beach. "Iie." He hissed again, with a different meaning. He shook his arm in hope to get his arm freed. "Omi…" The boy paused and looked back at him with an endearing smile.

                "What is it, Aya-kun?"

                "…Let. Go." He jerked his arm out of the suddenly loosened hold and fell backwards a step or two…into two pairs of waiting arms. "Die." He growled as he tried to free himself from different attackers this time. 

                "Gomen, gomen Aya-kun." Omi whispered in a very apologetic way. "I tried to get you to come before they thought that they needed to take things in their own hands demo…" He trailed off as he jogged lightly to keep up with Yoji and Ken who were bringing Aya closer and closer to the ocean's waves. "You wouldn't let me…" Omi sighed. 

                "Die all of you." Aya hissed. He heard Ken give a soft laugh and Yoji start humming, out of tune, a simple song. Too soon what Aya had wished for the two to do, happened. He was let loose. And Aya, the iceman fell from the hot humid air into the ice cold seawater. Fully clothed. Fuck. He growled a bit uselessly as he waved about in the water to right himself up and get his head passed the water surface. The salt bit at his violet eyes as he opened them when he came crashing up. He glared at the three ignoring the slight bursts of pain that was making his eyes tear. A shiver passed through him. "Die!" He tried to spout off but his voice was too strangled and Yoji just cocked an eyebrow, amused. Ken's laughter bubbled over the noise of the waves and children and other… humans splashing about in the endless wet, cold ocean.

                "Are you all right, Aya-kun?" Omi's voice asked a bit nervous.  He reached for Aya, grabbing the older man's shoulder and tugging gently, helping the man to keep the balance he'd just managed to find. "Aya-kun?" Omi looked incredibly innocent as he stood there, looking unsure of whether he could smile or beg for forgiveness. Aya shook his shoulder free and simply glared. 

                "Woohoo!!! Look it here!" Yoji suddenly snapped enthusiastically. "Our fearless leader and I-got-a-foot-long –stick-up-my-ass… if not longer… has a tattoo?!" 

The day had gone to hell. 

 Aya thought as he glanced down to see that his white shirt was now very see through. 

Very fast… it had all gone to hell… very fast.

The burning pits of fire were just waiting to explode from underneath them. 

                Aya was sure of it. 

Ken's eyes widened and his laughter stopped. It just simply stopped as he stared dumbly in their 'leader's' direction. Indeed, Aya did have a tattoo branding his chest. A single red rose… its thorns visible even as its overall beauty masked the danger. Omi blinked and humor was lost to him in the situation. This was just another thing, another reminder of how little they really knew of Aya. How little the man trusted them even after all this time. 

                "What other secrets do you have, oh mighty one???" Yoji scoffed, tipping his cowboy hat away from his forehead. "…I mean… any hot dates I should know about? Do you drink? Smoke?" The tall blonde's teasing remarks were sort of lost as his laughter won out, spilling over, rolling over the four of them like the waves of the ocean. 

This was gonna be a long day. 

                Aya sighed and glared at Yoji, promising with his eyes that death was near. Just you wait Kudou, those amethyst eyes seemed to say, just you wait until we're back at the hotel and my sword is near. "Go to hell." He finally muttered. Yoji laughed harder at the comment and slumped into Aya's back because he no longer could hold himself up. "Get off you…" 

                "I've got the best idea!" Yoji snorted through his laughter. He straightened up with much help from Aya and wiped an invisible tear from his eye. "How about we play Truth or Dare… there are tons of things I wanna know about you guys." Ken's eyes widened further. Was Yoji drunk off his ass or what? Had he been smoking weed? Aya seemed to share Ken's opinion as he tried to get back to the beach where there would be safety in number. Omi sighed and rolled his eyes. 

                "Yoji…" Omi muttered spreading his arms to wave at all of them. "Do we look like middle school girls?" 

                "…" Yoji's smile got bigger. 

                "I thought as much…" Omi sighed in desperation. "We will no—" 

                "You could pass as our middle school girl Omi."

                "I WHAT?!" The older Weiss member tapped the smaller blonde's head.

                "Well now that this has been decided," He grabbed Aya by the hair and Ken by the arm, leaving Omi to follow them as he walked/waded towards a little island formation of black rocks… where no else would be around. 

                "I will… kill you!" Aya spat out through gritted teeth. "I will kill all of you. And damn you for that pout!"

                "Me! What pout?" Omi asked innocently. "And believe me… I was serious when I offered to go with you to a museum." He grumbled. "You should have been strong and smart and taken my offer. Then we wouldn't be here with this maniac who wants to play the most stupid game and…"

                "Shut. Up." Ken muttered, trying to punch his way out of the Kudou grip. "Why can't we have a normal day… with normal circumstances… with normal behavior…? Why? Why is it so hard for us to be normal?" Ken moaned. "Will you let go Yoji?" The cowboy hat went flying suddenly as Ken's fist finally connected with something. It landed a bit crooked on Omi's head. The boy sighed for what had to be the thousandth time that day. 

                "No. No. We will never be normal, Ken-kun. Never ever…" He shrugged and took the hat off his head looking at it with a sad yet comic little smile on his face. "Might as well give in… I mean… no one's ever died of playing truth or dare." He tried for a bit of optimism but it ran away from him before it could settle as he glanced at Aya's face. This would probably be the first time in history that truth or dare killed someone. And the frightening thing was… he didn't know who would die first, Yoji, Ken or himself?

…

Approximately ten minutes after that last morbid thought and the many attempts to drown Yoji made by Aya, Omi placed his feet on the hard… and HOT rocky surface. He fell back into the water, causing the other three Weiss members who had been behind him to look at him as if he was the one who had gone insane.  

"It's hot!" He muttered, pouting. 

"Damn you!" Aya cursed. "Damn that pout!" 

"Oh get over the pout thing Aya… no one's immune to it." Ken hissed, too tired to try and lash out as he was finally freed for Kudou's death grip. He went and placed a finger on the rocks and winced. "This is hot…" Omi had to bite his tongue to refrain from saying 'I told you so'. Instead he concentrated on gingerly trying to find a place where he could step without having pain flash up and down the pads of his feet. "Well that settles it then… we can't play…" Yoji ignored the comment and started splashing the rocks. A slight hiss and little white clouds formed in the air closest to the black surface. 

"Ouch… that must have been really hot." Yoji muttered, sweat dropping and deciding that a bit more splashing was needed before he risked his skin to the rock.   
                "Is your foot all right?" Aya asked through gritted teeth. Omi shrugged.

"I'm trying not to think about it." The eighteen year old after saying that bit of honesty turned away, trying again to find some footing that wouldn't hurt! Aya growled violently. This was lunacy! Sheer lunacy! Why the hell was he still here? Yoji had after all let him loose. And this game he thought of making them play was… wrong to say the least. With Omi hurt and Ken and Yoji occupied with that island _thing he could easily just swim away to safety, get to the car and go into hiding for the next week which was the duration of what Manx had said would be a 'relaxing' vacation. He snorted and punched the water, wishing fervently that his katana was in his hands. _

"Damn it all to hell." He hissed, turning back to his three companions and scooping Omi into his arms, making the eighteen year old give a startled shriek. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry… please don't kill me! Please…" Omi cried out in shock. 

"Shut up." Aya glared at the other two who were looking at them with undeniable confusion.

"God… I don't wanna die yet!" 

"Uh… Aya… I know…" Ken swallowed hard. "Look… I know… I know we used Omi against you… but… don't kill the kid… I mean… no drowning him?" The brunette reached out while Yoji shook his head, staring at the sky as if he was praying to someone up there.

"Yes! Please don't drown me…please…" 

"Shut up as well and get over here…" He huffed out. He gave a shake of his head towards Omi's feet that were now dangling only partially in the water. "…look at his feet." He felt Omi breath out a sigh of relief.

"oh… sure." Ken waded over and gingerly picked one of the feet up. 

"It's not that bad." Omi muttered. "It's just…ou-…You oaf! You don't have to prod it that hard, do you?"

"Sorry." Ken muttered contritely trying to be gentler. "Your feet are awfully red Omittchi...but there aren't any blisters or anything. He placed it down and smiled. "Still…" He started out carefully. "It must hurt, why don't we call it a day? Ne Yo-tan? We wouldn't want to be responsible for Omi being hurt and in pain, would we?" Aya felt himself relaxing, immediately understanding where the brunette was going with this. So Ken could prove himself intelligent at times, Aya's mind muttered a bit snidely, still angry at the whole situation. 

Yoji looked at the three of them, halting in his splashing once more.

                "You guys are no fun… no fun at all. Fine… we'll go back to the hotel… but on one condition; we still play the truth or dare game… together. 'Kay?"  Omi groaned and Aya tensed up ready to retort something of a threat or a curse but it was Ken who answered for all of them. 

                "Fine whatever… lets just go and get this over with. God this is insanity! What a fucked up life we lead…" He started forward but then looked back. "Are you gonna carry him all the way back?" He asked jerking his head towards Omi. Yoji arched an eyebrow. 

                "Of course Aya is… you wouldn't want Omi to be in pain would you? And anyway it makes a sweet picture don't you think?" Omi blinked. Blinked again. And then squeaked. 

                "Hey! Aya that hurts! If you want to squeeze someone to death… then go ahead and do it to Yoji but…" If Ken had been allowed to quote his favorite anime character from his childhood days without being forever teased by the others… he would have because it was too accurate in the ways he felt at seeing all this. Though he didn't say it out loud, he did think it all the way back to the shoreline. 'ORO!'

…

                Dried and clothed, the four assassins gathered in the rooms that Yoji and Omi shared. It had been decided by Manx that because of expenses they could not have four hotel rooms, so they would share… and to not have any messy deaths… Omi and Yoji shared one, while Ken and Aya shared the other. In Omi's mind though the result was still … bad… 

He sighed, curling on his bed, the one closest to the TV.

Everyone seemed to get on Aya's nerves and he had a feeling that Yoji would be kicking him out of their room more often then not since he'd no doubt set up the dates with all the girls he'd met on the beach here.  He moved a little and winced as the bandages on his feet rubbed against the burned skin. Of all the impossible things to happen… it was just another one to add onto a very long list indeed.

He felt the bed move under someone's weight and figured it was Ken since Aya had stayed, leaning against the wall and Yoji was still in the bathroom, drying his hair. 

Silence reigned for a while and Omi uncomfortable with it, sat up letting his legs dangle over the edge of the bed. 

                "I hate this game…" He moaned softly, his stomach clenching. Aya glared his way and then came over with a slightly worried look coming over his features. 

                "It can't be that bad, can it?" He asked at the same time as Ken asked something. 

                "Have you actually played this game Omi?" Omi gave a groan.

                "It is that bad and no I haven't played it. But I've heard enough stories to know…" Ken shook his head. 

                "Stories don't even start to describe what that game is like." Omi looked at him with wide blue eyes. Ken shrugged. "Aya isn't the only one who has a little sister." He paused. "…in my case had." The darkness that this vacation was supposed to chase out of their eyes was overly present right then and Omi leaned to the left so that he kind of gave Ken a soft push on the side with his shoulder. More of a nudge then a push but it made the brunette snap out of whatever painful memory had taken a hold of him. 

                "Am I the only one who had psychotic brothers?" He made his tone light. "It seems we all had … or still have sisters… Us three anyway…" He glanced at the closed bathroom door. "Hey Yoji! Hurry up!" There was a grunt for an answer and by the time the door opened, Ken had a smile back on his face as he was busy trying to tickle Omi into saying something. The small blond was in vain trying to escape. Aya was the only one who noticed that Yoji had entered the show and with a small shake of his head he explained softly. 

                "Ken is busy trying to prove that even though he never had a little brother… he had many little cousins that he used to baby-sit for and that he knows all the tricks in the trade in how to torture younger siblings." Yoji arched an eyebrow, obviously amused. The tallest of the Weiss, he sat on the floor in Indian style before reaching for Aya's hand and pulling the second oldest assassin to the ground in a sitting position as well. He then cleared his throat in attempt to get the other two to pay attention. 

                The other two sat up and separated, Omi crawling as far away from Ken as it was humanely possible for him to do so.

                "Baby." Ken muttered teasingly. Omi just scowled at him before pretending to not have heard the insult so he could instead concentrate on remembering how to breathe at a normal pace. 

                "That was not fair." He finally stated. "So are we going to get this over with or not?" He asked Yoji, glaring at him now in fair warning that he was not to laugh at what had happened. 

                "Of course bishonen. Of course." Yoji gave all of them a dazzling smile that made all of them a bit more nervous than relieved. "I'll start. Ne Omi, truth or dare?" The younger boy moaned. 

                "Why me?" He shook his head and glanced sideways at Ken. "Which one is worse?" Ken shrugged. 

                "Depends on who's asking… knowing Yoji though, I would never pick dare. The old pervert."

                "I am neither old nor perverted… not when it comes to guys at least."  Ken cracked a grin.

                "You did say though that Omi would be our middle school girl though, didn't you?"

                "TRUTH! I CHOOSE TRUTH!" Omi shouted turning red. He reached over and landed a punch on Ken's arm. "Jerk! I am not a girl."

                "That hurt." Ken sighed sadly as he flexed his arm. Yoji hummed, thinking at what he could possibly ask the chibi. He'd had a list of dares that he could give all of them and many truths to badger Aya about but Omi? Omi wasn't the most secretive person in the group. 

                "Maa… why couldn't you choose a dare?" Omi didn't answer. The eldest assassin huffed and went back to thinking. Finally he shrugged. "So Omi, why did you get your ears pierced and do you know the meaning of getting it pierced in the left ear?" Omi held his hand up and frowned. 

                "Only one question Yoji." He muttered. 

                "Fine, ruin my fun. Answer the second one then."

                "I figured as much." The younger one sighed. "Yes I did know the meaning." Yoji arched an eyebrow. He hadn't expected that answer. He chocked on his spit in surprise and started coughing to Omi's amusement. 

                "I… I don't get it. What's the big deal?" Ken scratched his head in confusement. Aya shrugged just as lost. Omi stopped laughing and tried in vain to get a serious face on before tapping Ken on the back. 

                "I'll tell you when you're older, Ken-kun." The hilarity of the situation that only Yoji and Omi could understand did not help Yoji in any way as he tried to get his breath back. Ken's face looked shocked, paling and then blooming into full blush as he realized that whatever he was missing had to do with something of sexual content. And it was all the worse for him because of the fact that he did NOT know because it let his imagination wander. Gasping for air, the older blond hid his face in his hands. 

                "I can't…" Yoji swallowed, feeling light headed. "… believe…" He had to pause again. "… you just said that!" Omi arched an eyebrow, staring at him levelly. 

                "Got a problem with it?" Yoji shook his head. 

                "None at all." 

                "Good… okay. I pick Aya then. Truth or Dare?" The redhead glared at the boy. 

                "Why the left ear? What does it mean?" Aya asked, ignoring the fact that he was supposed to choose. Omi rolled his eyes. 

                "You can ask later, if you ever get the chance. Right now it's my turn. Truth or Dare?"

                "I need to know! I pierced my left ear remember? And I don't know what it means!" The glare deepened. Ken had to blink. This had to be a dream. A really weird dream at that. Aya was getting worked up over a stupid piercing? Who would've guessed?! "Truth, damn you." The man finally gritted out. 'Just see if I take pity on you ever again.' He thought a bit sourly. 

                "No fun!" Yoji muttered. "The Dares are what's fun! All of you are cowards." 

                "Shut up!" Aya and Omi snapped at the same time. Yoji made his 'Ouch' face and gave a sigh. "What's your favorite thing to do?" The redhead stopped glaring the death glare towards Yoji, letting his violet colored eyes try to kill Omi instead. It was true that the question was not as personal as he'd feared yet he couldn't help feeling that there was more to it than met the eye. 

                "Rea…" He trailed off, not able to finish the lie. "Writing. My favorite thing to do is to write."

                "Sugoi." Omi muttered softly. He left it at that even though his blue eyes seemed to be begging the questions that were left unspoken. Would they ever be able to read it? Omi should already know the answer. "Aya-kun, it's your turn to pick now." Omi pointed out after a couple of minutes of silence. Aya sighed. 

                "Yoji… truth or dare?" Yoji gave them his best grin. 

                "Dare." Aya stared at him for a moment before having a small menacing smile form on his pale face.

                "Let Ken or Omi give you a haircut." He said mildly. Omi's eyes widened as he saw that Yoji paled at his Dare. 

                "That… that's not fair!" Ken shook his head at Yoji's pleading. 

                "You're the only idiot who'd choose a dare." 

                "Yeah but I didn't think it meant that one of you clumsy oafs would get near me with a pair of scissors." Yoji snapped back, glaring at Ken over his sunglasses. The redhead that sat next to him just sighed. 

                "Who will you pick?" He asked not too gently. "Omi usually cuts my hair." Ken nodded at what Aya had just said. Truth to be told, the last thing the brunette wanted was to have to cut Yoji's hair. If he made one mistake, the older blonde would positively murder him in his sleep. He had never cut anyone's hair before… Omi was the one to cut his hair as well. Yoji seemed baffled by the statement. 

                "You cut their hair?"  The youngest of the assassins nodded.  "Since when?" Before Omi was even allowed to open his mouth to answer the question, Aya spoke his tone having an edge of irritation. 

                "What does it matter? Just choose." Yoji sighed wearily as he waved a hand motioning Omi to come next to him. "Good. You'll no longer resemble a mop." The redhead had a very satisfied look on his face, like when a cat had just found a bowl of cream with no human around to tell them he couldn't touch it. The look almost unnerved Yoji but he ground his teeth, deciding that the insult could be ignored. He would get that smart ass back. He would! Omi stood up and went to the bathroom, getting the necessary materials. As he came out, towel around his arm and while a scissor, a brush and a comb were held tightly in his right hand, Omi heard Ken mutter in amusement that Yoji still had time to back out and choose truth. 

                "I'm not a coward…" Yoji snapped. "I don't need to be babied. And anyway I've had the same look for who knows how long. It's good to have a change once in awhile. Ladies like surprises." Omi barely refrained in rolling his eyes. Only Yoji… "What truly pisses me off is that I was left out of the loop that Omi was our personal haircutter. I've been paying nineteen dollars for a damn trim all these years when we've been living in the same house and…"

                "If you weren't drunk half the time or with women, you'd know these things." Omi muttered. "Sit straight." He ordered, wrapping a towel around Yoji's neck. "So is the game continuing?" The eighteen year old asked, hoping that someone would say no. 

                "Of course it is! Ken-ken… you're up!" Yoji muttered, slapping his hands together. 

                "Don't move so much." Omi scolded lightly. He got up from his kneeling position rapidly. "Wait before you decide what you pick. I need to get water to straighten his hair out… or else I won't be able to cut straight." Ken nodded, paling. He had known… just known that it was going to be his turn. When Yoji had picked Omi first, he'd been relieved and had given the kid advice. It was dangerous to let Yoji give a dare. Who knew what that pervert could think up in that scrawny brain of his? But as the seconds passed into minutes, he found himself trembling at what Yoji could ask him if he chose truth. Omi came back way too soon with two of the Styrofoam coffee cups hotel left in the hotel rooms filled to the brim with warm water. He kneeled once more behind Yoji before gently dipping the brush into one of the cups. "So…?" He asked lightly. 

                "I dunno…" Ken moaned. "If it was anyone but Yoji I'd know what to pick but…" 

                "Oh stop whining. We're all in the same situation." Yoji grumbled. 

                "A situation you chose to put us in." Aya added, deciding it was high time to get into a more comfortable situation. "Make sure you make his hair short… really short, Omi." He moved so that his back could lean back onto the bed. 

                "Will try to." The younger boy muttered, looking up and shining them with one of his usual smiles. Ken hated them all at that instant, looking so happy when he was about to be tortured by Yoji. How could they? 

                "…truth…" He whispered miserably.

                "Oh goody, another coward to join the ranks. Am I the only real man here?" Aya sighed. 

                "If you're the only real man, woman must be dying of ultimate boredom."

                "HEY!" 

                "Yoji!" Omi exclaimed. "Stay still. You can try and strangle him after I'm done." With a firm tug at the shoulder length hair that held Yoji down, Omi added with some humor. "Don't be too hard on him Aya-kun. Yoji does have a date tonight. We wouldn't want her to call the police saying the poor dear has been abused…by three supposedly wimpy men." 

                "Chibi… watch it." Yoji growled. 

                "Oh I don't think so… I'm the one who's in control of the scissors." Ken laughed along with Omi on that one and felt a bit better with the whole situation. The tension leaking a bit from him, letting his stomach muscles un-cramp. Slightly. That relief left immediately as Yoji turned his green eyes on Ken.

                "So how far did you go with the Yuriko chick?" He asked lightly, letting Omi remove his sunglasses without arguing. 

                "That's low." Ken muttered. The other knew nothing of Yuriko's existence. And that showed as Omi leaned in, continuing his task as he did so. "Uh… let's just say…" He blushed, he couldn't help it. 

                "You're such a prude. It's cute." Yoji smiled at him and the blush just managed to deepen. 

                "And you're such an ass. I went all the way okay?" 

                "Really?! I'm proud of you." Yoji went to slap Ken on the back but was tugged back a bit roughly again by Omi. "I never could figure out if you were straight or not when I first met you… at least until the Yuriko deal. I always figured you'd be bi or something. "

                "What?" Ken gasped. Yoji shrugged. "I'm not even gonna bother." The brunette finally muttered shaking his head.

                "Could… I mean… who's Yuriko?" Omi asked gently, finally taking hold of the scissors and frowning in concentration as he started to snip away at the first section of hair that he was working on. 

                "My ex. From oh a year ago I guess." Ken said a bit hastily. "She went to Australia. But anyway…" Aya interrupted him, shocking all of them. The pale redhead was acting more and more strangely as the day wore on. Omi thought it was a great change as he seemed to be relaxing and starting to enjoy their company. Yet part of him still feared that the game could turn bloody at any minute. 

                "So you mean that thing over there was actually right? You…" The violet eyes closed. "Huh." Omi and Yoji blinked and glanced at each other in confusion. "Never mind." The redhead muttered. "So is the game over… all of us have gone and…" Yoji shook his head. 

                "This game won't be over until I've dared all of you at least once." 

                "What is your obsession with Dares?"  Ken asked finally, exasperated. "And don't you get it that we won't ever pick your bloody dares?" Yoji shrugged. 

                "You're making me repeat myself… this game won't end until all of us have been dared." Yoji's green eyes glinted dangerously. "I'm willing to cancel tonight's date for it so…" He trailed off, the other three guys' moans overtaking whatever else he had wanted to tell them. 

…

                "I can't believe this. Omi? Pinch me." Ken held out his arm so that the younger assassin could take and pinch part of the brunette's arm easily. A little grimace filtered on his face. "It's true… I'm not dreaming?" Ken huffed a sigh, shaking his head. He opened his hotel door wider, stepping aside so the kid could come in. "Does Yoji know what time it is?" The eighteen year old stifled a yawn and shrugged. "I'll kill him… that bastard." Ken grumbled. "It's nearly two in the morning! He made us play truth or dare till… god… an hour ago only and the only reason he allowed us to stop was because you had fallen asleep! And now that old perve has the nerve to wake you up and send you into our room because he has a date?" Omi turned to look at him with a small smile. 

                "You got it in one, Ken-kun." Aya braced himself on his elbows to stare at the blond assassin that was now in the middle of their room, clutching a blanket and a pillow at his chest. The redhead swallowed a curse before sitting upright and flicking on one of the lights. The three of them blinked at the change repeatedly, Ken even going as far as to shield his eyes with his arm. 

                "Warn us next time Aya!" He hissed, letting go of the door that slammed shut as he did so. 

                "Hn." Aya grunted, the sound neither affirmative nor negative. "Care to explain what the hell is going on?" Omi sighed a bit wearily. He dropped the blanket and pillow on the floor.

                "Yoji kicked me out so he could have his cancelled date come over." He bent down to make the messed up pile into something that could be considered a bed. He paused for a moment, eyes wide. "It is okay that I come here, ne Aya-kun? I-" Aya pushed the covers off and got out of bed. He looked tired, extremely tired and grumpy. Ken and Omi had seen their so called leader grumpy before but never… amazing as it seemed… tired. He'd never seemed anything at all that could latch the word vulnerable to him. And yet now... 

Aya growled and glared at the nearest person which happened to be Ken who had taken a couple steps closer to them. 

                "Whose bed is he staying in?" Aya asked finally. Ken looked at him a bit lost as Omi started to protest softly. "I'm not letting him sleep on the floor just because we have an ass whose only thought is to get it on with a woman when he has an eighteen year old who he's supposed to share a room with! And next time…" Aya turned to face Omi. "You kick him out! You hear?" Omi nodded quickly. "Good." Ken blinked and brought a hand to his head as if it was starting to ache. Aya sighed loudly and fell almost limply back into his bed. "Omi get into bed, quick." That was when Ken couldn't help it anymore.

                "Oro!" He exclaimed, causing Omi to halt his movements in surprise.

                "If that was a human noise… I don't want to know about it." Aya muttered into his pillow. "Can we just get into bed? Please?" 

                "Oro…" Ken murmured again, both hands clutching at his head. 

                "Ken-kun, are you okay?" Omi asked worriedly. 

                "My head hurts." The brunette moaned. "Aya is whining! Aya is grumpy! Aya is talking! And Aya is letting you get near him! It's hurting my brain!" The pillow that Aya had been trying to hide in suddenly was turned into a weapon as he flung it towards Ken's head. 

                "You idiot!" Aya seethed. "I do not whine." He muttered, gathering as much lost dignity as he could. Omi sighed. He was tired. He had hoped that the insanity the day had cast upon them would have dissipated as night took over. Apparently it hadn't. "Sleep… I beg of you Ken. Can we just get some sleep? I promise tomorrow I'll be back to my normal self… the ice king but…" Aya yawned. Ken nodded, hands still holding his head. 

                "Guess it's a good thing we don't take many vacations." Omi muttered, eyes still wide. "Are you sure it's okay?" He asked Aya. He wasn't even able to grunt in surprise as the older man grabbed him by the collar and shoved him in the bed. The lights were flicked off immediately after covers were thrown over him and his lungs decided that breathing was a wonderful thing indeed. It was quiet for a few minutes and Aya was sure that he was about to fall asleep when Ken's voice came out and broke the silence.

                "I'm lonely." Aya felt Omi move in surprise. Both were back to back on the bed. 

                "We're two feet away from you, you moron." Aya seethed. The young blonde that was sharing his bed with him elbowed him softly. 

                "…I know…"  Aya counted to ten and back again. He couldn't stop the memory of his sister from appearing in his head for a moment, asking him to stay with her after he had awaken her from a nightmare. His older brother feelings took over him again just like they had when he'd seen Omi standing a bit lost in their room minutes before. 

                "Fine… you win. We'll just squish each other in the tiny hotel bed when we should each have a freaking bed."

                "I… I can join you guys?" Ken asked softly. 

                "Aa." Aya muttered. "And then we sleep dammit!" He heard Omi give a soft laugh and then the bed moved as an extra weight was added to its poor frame. 

                "Not only do we play truth or dare… but now we're having a sleep over." He muttered, moving a bit to leave Ken some room. "I think Manx would die of a heart attack." Aya rolled so he could be on his side to make even more room. He ended up on the floor cursing. "Are you okay?" Omi's head popped over the side of the bed.

                "I will be… after I murder Kudou." 

…

                The next morning was a sight that made Yoji want to either laugh until he was out of breath and going purple in the cheeks, or croon at the picture the three of them were making. He did neither, not wanting to disturb them. Instead the eldest of the Weiss members gave a soft smile and left the room. This was his parting gift. A way to say all that needed to be said without actually letting the words escape. Manx already knew that he was leaving Weiss, the vacation had been given to make him reconsider but all in all… it was just the perfect way to say goodbye. He sighed suddenly feeling a bit lost. Once he left, he would never be able to tease Omi for being too cute, annoy Ken with his sport fanaticism and get on Aya's nerves simply because he could. He wouldn't see them again. A door opened and a tanned arm was thrown over his shoulder. 

                "Thanks." Ken muttered. Yoji swallowed hard. He wanted to laugh it off and walk away but he couldn't, instead he just waited until Ken had finished whatever he had wanted to say. "Those two will be ok now, I think… even if we leave, Omi won't feel like he's alone and Aya…" Ken trailed off. "You're a real ass Kudou… but thanks." 

                "Stop sounding so dramatic." Yoji muttered back, voice still soft. "Your decision remains the same then?" He felt the brunette nod more than heard the soft yes being whispered. "Same here."  He added. "Same here…" He looked back over his shoulder, his eyes gazing past Ken's face and onto the closed door. "I hope Omittchi will be able to forgive us one day." Ken gave a soft chuckle.

                "Oh you know him… He'll understand." Yoji nodded, breaking free of the sad atmosphere. 

                "Come on… we still got the rest of the vacation to piss the hell out of those two and make sure they won't forget us!!!" Ken moaned. 

                "You're not really gonna…"

                "Oh you bet I am!" Yoji announced triumphantly. "We play!"

                "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ken was grabbed once more by Yoji's death grip and was dragged back into the room where with his piercing howl, woke the other two. And thus the game continued…

A week later, Manx announced the two were leaving.

Time passed and it was Omi's turn to leave. To become Persia.

Now only Aya was left in Weiss. 

But nothing… nothing would allow the four to forget the one week where they were just allowed to be who they really were…friends.

                                                                                                The end


End file.
